Go! Sakura! Go!
by Boku wa Uzu
Summary: "Tidak apa-apa! meski badanku cowok, tapi hatiku cewek kok! tenang saja!"/apanya yang tenang saja? bagaiman nasibku selanjutnya!/SasuSaku, slight SasuHina SasuNaru NaruSaku (family) ini adalah fic pertama Uzu di fandom naruto hehehe... maaf kalo jelek N gak mutu no genderbend! cuma crossdressing XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : bukan punya uzu ._.V**

**Genre : apa ajalah seterah readers XD**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Slight**

**SasuHina**

**SasuNaru (love X hate)**

**Warning : OOC (khususnya Sasuke yang akan berubah 180 derajat dari aslinya) typo gaje abal bikin gregetan dll yang pastinya ada didalam author pada umumnya XD**

**A/N : readers yang tercinta XD apakah readers tau manga yang judulnya "**_**Go! Go! Ichigo"**_** nama pengaranganya uzu lupa hehehe...**

**Ide fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita manga tersebut**

**Dan Sasuke yang jadi pemeran Ichigonya disini, wkwkwk uzu pingin tau reaksi readers saat baca fic aneh bin abal ini**

**Moga moga readers suka ya ^^**

**Dan jangan lupa review**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : He or She?

.

.

.

.

.

"TADAIMAA!"

Teriak seorang gadis dengan menenteng tas sekolahnya yang berwarna pink tua

"Okaerinasai, Sakura-chan"

Jawab seorang wanita bersurai merah maroon sepanggung dengan jepit rambut kecil yang ia sematkan diponi kirinya

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi segera melepas sepatunya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dilantai dua

Setelah berganti pakaian, Sakura kembali ke lantai satu dan berjalan menuju dapur dimana Kushina, ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan siang

"Kaa-san siapa yang pindah ke sebelah rumah? Tetangga baru ya", tanyanya pada Kushina, gadis bermanik emerald itu mengambil mangkuk berisi sup miso di depannya dan mulai melahap sup itu dengan sangat cepat

"Oh itu...dia teman Tkmu dulu, ahh... Kaa-san lupa namanya, mungkin kau akan ingat jika sudah bertemu", jawab Kushina dengan santai

'_Teman TK? Siapa?'_

Tanpa aba-aba Sakura langsung melesat ke pintu depan, rasa penasaran memenuhi dirinya, "Kaa-san! Ittekimasu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat rumah yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya dipenuhi oleh kurir dan tukang pindahan yang mengangkut properti rumah itu

Dia melihat sekeliling rumah itu dari taman kecil dirumahnya

"Sakura? Kau Sakura kan?!"

"KYAAA!"

Tiba tiba saja seorang gadis bersurai raven panjang muncul tepat di depan wajah Sakura

Dia terlihat sangat cantik, rambut hitamnya yang panjang diikat twin tail, pipinya agak sedikit _cempluk_, mata onixnya yang besar terlihat amat ceria dan bersahabat, didukung kulit putihnya dan tingginya yang melebihi Sakura, yahh...Cuma beda setengah centi saja

Sakura melihat gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu high heels biru miliknya, gadis pinky itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap gadis serba biru didepanya

"Su-summimasen, aku mengagetkanmu ya?", kata gadis raven itu dengan nada penyesalan yang sangat jelas di wajahnya, bahkan hingga menitikkan air mata

Sweatdrop, mungkin itu yang di rasakan Sakura sekarang

"Tidak perlu sampai menangis begitu kan? Ngomong ngomong kau siapa ya?"

"Hu-huwaaaaaaa~! Tega sekali kau melupakan aku, Sakura-chaaann!"

Sakura hanya menghela nafas

Baru saja dia bertemu dengan gadis ini, tapi sikap gadis didepannya itu benar benar sok akrab, dan satu hal yang paling dibenci Sakura adalah orang orang yang sok akrab dengannya

"A-ano...kata kaa-san ada tetangga baru yang datang hari ini, katanya teman TK ku dulu", kata Sakura memberi penjelasan

Gadis raven itu berhenti dari 'pura-pura menangis'nya kemudian menatap Sakura dengan berbinar binar

"Mungkin kau lupa, tapi kau bisa cari di album kenangan saat TK dulu, aku ada di kelas 'peach', sedikit petunjuk...huruf depan margaku adalah 'U', ne? Selamat mencari ganbatte Sakura-chan"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, gadis raven itu berlari masuk kearah rumahnya (setelah melambai pada Sakura)

Sakura Cuma menatap kepergian gadis aneh itu dengan tatapan antara heran dan kesal

"Dasar gadis aneh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Entah mengapa aku jadi penasaran dengan gadis aneh yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi tetanggaku, dan sialnya lagi...

KAMARKU TEPAT BERADA DISEBRANG KAMAR SI ANEH ITU! HWEEEEEEEEEE...

Aku berjalan kearah rak buku yang terletak di samping meja belajarku, kuambil buku yang bersampul biru tua dengan tulisan 'TK Himawari' berukuran besar di sampulnya

Aku mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku ini, juga sedikit bernostalgia tentang masa TK dulu

Yahh...mungkin sudah 10 tahun yang lalu

Sesekali aku terkikik geli melihat wajah teman temanku waktu TK, terlihat imut dan lucu

Oh! Benar juga aku kan ada di kelas 'peach' jadi sekelas dengan gadis aneh itu!

"Benar benar menyebalkan! Sudahlah aku tak mau tau lagi!", ucapku lalu menutup buku biru tua itu dengan kasar

"Tadaima!", samar samar terdengar suara Naruto-nii memberi salam, sepertinya dia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya

Oh iya! Aku bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School sementara kakakku di Konoha Senior High School, meskipun ada di lingkup gedung yang sama entah kenapa aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan nii-chan

Mungkin aku atau nii-chan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing masing, mungkin saja?

Haahh...nii-chan selalu pulang usai makan malam, padahal aku ingin sekali berbincang dengan saudaraku satu satunya itu

Aku sebenarnya juga ingin berbincang banyak dengan otou-san, tapi otou-san akhir akhir ini selalu mendapat lembur, jadi pulang larut malam teruss...

Kaa-san adalah satu satunya anggota keluarga yang sangat akrab denganku, selain karna selalu ada dirumah kaa-san jugalah yang selalu memberi jalan keluar juga solusi dari masalahku, kaa-san juga adalah orang pertama yang menajadi teman untuk meluapkan seluruh isi hatiku

Dan kaa-san adalah orang yang sangat aku kagumi

"Yah! Waktunya tidur sudah larut malam", ucapku kemudian beranjak dari meja belajar, menaruh kembali buku kenangan saat TK dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur

Semoga gadis aneh itu tidak satu sekolah denganku

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Keesokan harinya di Konoha Junior High School

Aku seperti biasa, datang paling telat

Padahal sebentar lagi bell pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi, tapi aku masih dengan santainya berjalan perlahan di koridor sekolah

Sesekali menyapa para senpai yang hobi telat sepertiku

Sambil menyiapkan seribu alasan saat masuk kelas nanti, aku memainkan ponselku karna tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman teman sekolah

Jadilah aku hanya bersms-ria dengan kaa-san atau mungkin nii-chan, mengingat nii-chan yang irit bicara aku jadi malas sms-an dengannya, pasti jawabannya Cuma 'hn', 'benarkah' ataupun 'maaf Sakura aku sibuk'

Tanpa diduga aku sudah ada didepan pintu kelasku, kelas X-3

Aku menghela nafas sebelum masuk ke kelas membosankan ini, '_semangat Sakura kelas hari ini Cuma Sampai setengah hari'_

KREEEKK

Pintu kelas berdecit saat kugeser kekiri, semua mata tertuju padaku. Sepertinya belum ada guru yang masuk, jelas terlihat dari kegiatan teman teman sekelasku yang masih berantakan

Dengan langkah bagai membawa beban berat, aku berjalan menuju mejaku yang ada dibarisan keempat deret kedua, tempat yang cukup strategis karna kau pasti bisa melihat lapangan sekolah dari sini.

Kembali terdengar suara decitan pintu, sepertinya sensei sudah datang. Tanpa melihatpun aku tau siapa sensei yang mengajar hari ini. Yahh... Iruka-sensei wali kelas kami

Perhatianku mulai tertarik kedepan kelas ketika suara anak anak laki-laki menyerukan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas, mungkin terdengar sperti ini

"Cantiknya..."

"Lihat matanya! Terlihat imut"

"Lebih manis dari Ino-koi", semoga saja Ino tidak mendengarnya bisa bisa Sai mendapat tinjuan gartis, ehehehehehee...

Dan yang paling membuatku mual adalah pendapat pendapat seperti ini

"Aku ingin malakukan –piiip—dengannya! Pasti seru!"

Dan

"Sepertinya dia sangat manis aku jadi ingin mengunyahnya"

Dan seruan seruan lainnyayang langsung mebuatku sweatdrop

Kulihat di depan Iruka-sensei menepuk kepala seorang gadis bersurai raven

Tu-tunggu! Bersurai raven? Jangan jangan dia gadis aneh yang kutemui kemarin! Hwaaaaaa...kenapa dia bisa masuk kesekolah ini?! Kenapa bukan sekolah sebelah atau sekolah yang lainnnya?!

Aku kembali memperhatikan gadis-yang-belum-kuketahui-namanya itu dengan tatapan heran

Hari ini dia terlihat sedikit familiar di mataku, ma-maksudku aku seperti pernah melihatnya menggunakan seifuku, tapi bukan seifuku Konoha High!

"Baiklah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu", ucap Iruka-sensei sambil mendorong gadis itu agar sedikit maju kedepan

"um...namaku Uchiha Sasuke, senang bertemu dengan kalian"

U-Uchiha? Sasuke?

Ta-tapi itukan nama yang pass untuk cowok?!

Kenapa malah gadis manis yang memakainya?

Gahh...urusai! siapa juga yang peduli dengan namanya!

Tapi...terdengar begitu akrab bagiku

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran kedua adalah olah raga

Aku dan semua murid perempuan dikelasku termasuk Sasuke sekarang berada di dalam ruang ganti.

Aku kembali mengamati Sasuke, dia teman Tkku dulukan?

Memangnya dulu aku memanggilnya bagaimana? Sasu-chan? Sasuke-san atau Sasuke-ku-

"Sasuke! Kau? Cow-", aku langsung menujuk Sasuke dengan jariku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat teman temanku yang tadi ngobrol denganya terkejut

Hanya saja dengan secepat kilat Sasuke membekap mulutku dan membawaku keluar dari ruang ganti menuju gudang, untungnya kami sudah ganti pakaian

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya saat dirasa keadaan ssekitar sudah aman, aku langsung berteriak dan kembali menujuknya dengan liar

"Kau cowok kan?!"

"Sudah ingat ya?", katanya dengan santai disertai tawa geli

"Ta-ta-tapi...ke-kenapa kau jadi begini?"

"Ahh...aku tidak tau, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku! Tapi tidak apa-apa meski badanku cowok tapi hatiku cewek kok! Tenang saja, tenang saja! Tapi ini rahasia ya jangan sampai bocor ke orang lain atau...", Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, sebuah foto

Eh?! Itukan fotoku waktu aku ngompol di TK!

'_Ancaman! Bakaaaaaa!', _batinku tidak terima

Sepertinya aku sudah mulai ingat dengan dia tapi...

"Sakura-chan! Ayo kelapangan semuanya sudah kumpul!"

...bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?!

Hwaaaaaa! Rahasia aneh yang Cuma kami yang tau!

TBC

A/N: Heheheheee...

Bagaimana pendapat readers soal ficku?

Baguskah? Lumayankah? Jelekkah? Atau gaje?

Uzu jadi binggung

Lanjutin atau tidak?

Semua keputusan ada di tangan readers

Ok! See you next time

Bye bye~~

Jaa ne~~

Matta ashita minna XD


	2. Chapter 2

Glekk

Sasuke benar benar berubah

Aku sudah ingat sepenuhnya tentang dia, padahal dulu Sasuke Cuma anak laki laki biasa yang selalu di jahili anak anak yang lain

Dan aku terus melindunginya dengan caraku sendiri, tapi sekarang...

"Sakura-chan~~~ pulang bareng yukk!"

...dunia terasa kacau, aneh sekaliiii!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Disclaimer : bukan punya uzu ._.V**

**Genre : apa ajalah seterah readers XD**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Slight**

**SasuHina**

**SasuNaru (love X hate)**

**Warning : OOC (khususnya Sasuke yang akan berubah 180 derajat dari aslinya) typo gaje abal bikin gregetan dll yang pastinya ada didalam author pada umumnya XD**

**A/N : readers yang tercinta XD apakah readers tau manga yang judulnya "**_**Go! Go! Ichigo"**_** nama pengaranganya uzu lupa hehehe...**

**Ide fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita manga tersebut**

**Dan Sasuke yang jadi pemeran Ichigonya disini, wkwkwk uzu pingin tau reaksi readers saat baca fic aneh bin abal ini**

**Moga moga readers suka ya ^^**

**Dan jangan lupa review**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Subette no Suu

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku pulang bersama Sasuke kali ini

Berkali-kali menghela nafas tidak akan menghentikan ocehan cowok-berpenampilan-cewek disebelahku ini, yahh...entah apa yang sedang ia bicarakan

Kuakui Sasuke memang lebih manis daripada anak anak perempuan asli a.k.a cewek tulen, bahkan aku saja iri dengannya yang terus dikelilingi cowok cowok baka yang tidak tau kalau Sasuke juga cowok

'_Menyebalkan!'_ mungkin itulah kata yang pas saat melihat teman laki-lakimu menjadi cewek jadi-jadian begini!

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?! Apa?"

"Mou! Sakura dari tadi kau membiarkanku bicara sendiri seperti orang bodoh?!"

Sweatdrop

Ya! Sweatdrop adalah ekpresi yang cocok ketika melihat Sasuke merajuk dengan _'puppy eyes'_ andalannya, dan aku sudah melihatnya sejak dia menjadi teman sebangkuku tadi di sekolah

Apalagi sekarang dengan gaya sok imut-imut yang bikin ilfeel!

Tak perlu pikir panjang, aku berniat meninggalkannya sendiri diperempatan jalan ini

Tapi...

"Waaa! Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke berhasil mengejarku dan sialnya dia buru-bur menggandeng tanganku!

Gahh!

Ingin sekali kulempar dia sungai atau sekalian saja ke laut biar dimakan hiu atau paus

Atau kukirim via pos kepedalaman hutan amazon, atau kucincang tubuhnya lalu kujual eceran di pasar terdekat!

Sasuke kembali mengoceh, membicarakan tentang-entah-apa aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa karna Sasuke sudah mengunci tanganku dalam genggamannya yang sesekali meremas tanganku karna saking bersemangat dengan ceritanya, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya mengalihkan pandangan

Dan tanpa sengaja aku menangkap sosok yang sangat kukenali, berrambut kuning terang, jaket orange dan tangan yang bersarang didalam saku celana, tanpa melihat wajahnya pun aku sudah tau kalau dia adalah Naruto-nii

"Nii-chan?!", ucapku dengan heran, karna yang kutau nii-chan selalu pulang usai makan malam dan sangat jaraang atau bisa dibilang tidak pernah pulang siang hari begini

"Nii-chan? Dia kakakmu?", ups! Aku lupa dengan mahkluk gaje bin aneh disebelahku sepertinya dia juga mengikuti arah yang kulihat

"Ayo kesana! Aku ingin bertemu dengan nii-chanmu!", tanpa persetujuan dariku Sasuke langsung menarikku sambil berlari kearah Naruto-nii

BRAAAKK

Dan hasilnya kami menabrak nii-chan, kami bertiga jatuh bersamaan mungkin yang lebih parah adalah nii-chan karna aku dan Sasuke berada tepat diatasnya, bisa dibilang menindihnya

"Go-gomenasai! Aku tidak sengaja", buru-buru aku langsung berdiri dan menarik Sasuke supaya ikut berdiri

"Ugh...lain kali kau harus lebih hati hati Sakura!", kata Naruto-nii dengan nada dingin khas miliknya

Bahkan dengan adiknya sendiri dia bersifat dingin begitu, dan hal itu yang membuatku tidak begitu akrab dengan nii-chan padahal aku selalu berusaha mencari perhatian darinya tapi yang kudapat malah bentakkan dan gertakkan kasar dari Naruto-nii

Kulirik orang disisi kananku, Sasuke

'_WTF?! Apa-apaan mata berbinar penuh nafsu itu?!'_

Naruto-nii menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dia temanmu ya, Sakura?"

"Iy—"

"Iya benar! Nii-chan keren sekali! Kencan yuk!"

Hehh?! Hehh?! HEEEEHH?!

A-a-a-apa dia serius? Kencan dengan nii-chan?!

"Tapi? Tapi? Tapi? Tapi? Tapi?", dengan kompak aku dan nii-chan mengucapkan kata yang sama

HUGH

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto-nii dengan erat, membuat nii-chan sedikit sulit untuk bernafas

"Kyaaaaa! Kesempatan emas memeluk cowok keren seperti nii-chan!", WHAT THE HELL?! Kau kan juga cowok bakaa?!

"Jangan mau tertipu nii-chan! Sebernarnya Sasuke itu cow-", aku langsung menutup mulutku begitu malihat foto ancaman yang dipegang oleh Sasuke dibalik punggung nii-chan

Lalu dia memutar foto ancaman itu, ternyata di belakang foto itu ada sebuah tulisan '_**kau bongkar rahasiaku, kubongkar rahasiamu'**_ dengan spidol merah. Mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam

Akhirnya kami pulang bertiga dengan Sasuke yang terus menempel pada Naruto-nii, Naru-nii sepertinya sangat risih dengan Sasuke yang memeluk lengan kirinya

"Haahh...", sekali lagi aku kompak dengan nii-chan untuk kedua kalinya, sama sama menghela nafas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima...", ucapku dengan malas, kenapa?

Tanyakan saja mahluk gaje yang daritadi menempel pada nii-chan, bahkan sampai ngotot mau main kerumahku

"Okaerinasai, ah...ada Sasu-chan juga"

"Konnichiwa baa-san"

Kaa-san mengganguk kemudian kembali menuju dapur

"Aku...mau ganti baju dulu", Naru-nii kembali berusaha melepaskan cengkraman maut Sasuke, sejak dijalan tadi nii-chan terus berusaha melepasnya tapi terus saja gagal

"Sasu ikkut dengan ku saja", aku menarik lengan Sasuke agar lepas dari nii-chan

"Yahh...baiklah,main kekamar yukk", segera Sasuke menarikku ke lantai dua, tapi kali ini aku tidak menolaknya

BRAAK

"Huwaa! Kamar Sakura-chan luas! Aku boleh main kesini tiap hari ya?!"

"Umm...terserah kau saja"

Aku Cuma bisa angkat bahu, tingkah Sasuke benar benar tidak ada bedanya dengan anak cewek pada umumnya

"Um...Sasu? bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku mau ganti baju..."

"Eh?! Kenapa harus keluar?"

"Kau kan **COWOK **BAKAA!", sebal sekali kalau berhadapan dengan orang macam Sasuke sok polos dan sok innocent

"Ta-tapi hatiku kan cewek...", ini dia senjata pamungkas ala Uchiha Sasuke, dengan _puppy eyes_ dan nada memelas yang menurutku seperti di buat buat. Aku mendeath-glarenya dengan death glare yang aku yakin cukup untuk mambuat anak kecil menangis, tapi percuma yang ada malah Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya yang 'memelas' kearahku

"Hahh...baik baik, kau boleh tetap disini, tapi hadap tembok sana!"

"Yeeeyy...aku paling suka sama Sakura-chan!", ukh... keseimbanganku agak goyah saat Sasuke melompat lalu memberikan death-hug padaku

BLUUSHHH

Wajahku langsung memerah, bukan karna suka atau malu. Tapi karna marah dan sangat kesal!

Aku belum pernah dipeluk sebenarnya, apalagi oleh cewek jadi-jadian seperti Sasuke

'_Gyaaaaaa! Menjijikkan!'_

Tapi entah mengapa saat Sasuke perlahan melepas pelukannya aku jadi merasa agak sedih dan kecewa. Apa mungkin karna aku tidak pernah dipeluk begitu?

Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum lebar membuatku tak tahan ingin tersenyum juga. Ternyata diwajahnya masih terlihat sisi laki-lakinya, um...kalau dilihat lebih teliti, ma-maksudnya dilihat dengan sangat sangat sangat teliti tanpa ada satu yang terlewat!

"Nanti mandi sama sama ya?!"

"WHAT THE-?! KAU ITU COWOK! DASAR BAKAA!"

"Hweeee! Kan sudah kubilang hatiku ini cewek!"

Aku tarik ucapanku yang tadi! Dilihat dari manapun dia tetap cewek jadi-jadian! Gender yang tak histeris)

"Ayolaahhh Saku-chan~~ dulukan kita sering mandi bersama, aku gosok punggungmu lalu kau menyiramku karna terlalu kasar, hahahaa...kalau diingat ingat lucu juga ya?"

"**APA KAU TIDAK BISA MENGERTI?! KAU ITU COWOK! SHANNAROOOOO!"**

PRAAANG

Lagi lagi vas bunga kesayanganku menjadi korban, pasti nanti kaa-san akan mengomeliku lagi!

"Sa-Sakura masih hebat seperti waktu TK dulu...hehehee"

TWICTH

"Bahkan dulu sering berkelahi dengan anak anak SD."

TWICTH TWICTH

Aku yakin pasti sekarang aura aura mengerikan keluar dari tubuhku, terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang sedikit takut. Aku benar benar tidak suka dengan Sasuke yang sekarang

"Sasuke...bisakah kau keluar?", ucapku dengan menahan emosi. Sasuke dengan cepat mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kamar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah selesai berganti pakaian

Sekarang mencari Sasuke yang entah hilang kemana

'_Mungkin dikamar nii-chan!'_

Benar juga! Saat pertama bertemukan langsung suka, pasti sekaranng nempel lagi sama nii-chan

'_Memanfaatkan kemarahanku ya? Awas saja jika sampai nii-chan kenapa-kenapa, akan kupatahkan lehermu! __**SASUKE!'**_

"Ahhh...nii-chan! Jangan begitu! Sakit~~!"

Ehh?! Suaranya Sasuke!

Ternyata benar di kamarnya Naruto-nii, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa begitu?

"Kalau seperti inikan tidak bisa! Menurut sajalah!"

"Tapi kalau begitu aku yang sakit! Nii-chan pelan pelan dong! Aww...jangan ditarik keras keras!"

"Cerewet! Diam saja kau, Sebentar lagi selesai kok."

Jangan jangan mereka...

HWAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO-NII!

BAKA SASUKE!

TBC

A/N: Wehehehehee...

Kaget ternyata ada yang review fic ini

Walaupun Cuma dua orang tapi Uzu senang dan mood Uzu buat ngelanjutin nih fic jadi tambah thank buat reviewer sama readers yang udah baca/review this junk fic XD

Balasan review :::

Mr. Xavier:"endingnya SasuSaku & NaruHina, kan..?"

Uzu: etto...gomen ne tapi tidak ada NauHina, SasuSaku sudah pasti XD

Thank udah mau review Uzu jadi semangat lagi X3

Ayam Berbulu Pink:"Sasu-chan bences? WHAT THE HELL?"

Uzu: bukan bences sebenarnya Cuma terobsesi jadi cewek

Sasu: lah itu namanya kan bences?!

Uzu: ssssttt...Sasu jangan berisik Uzu lagi konsen buat next chapnya

All Char: *pokerface*

Uzu: okeeh! Makasih buat reviewnya Uzu bakal ngelanjutin nih fic lagi!

Karna biar dapat review yang bagus bagus dari senpai senpai yang lain, kalaupun flame Uzu bakal terima dengan senang hati, Uzu anggap itu sebagai tanda perhatian senpai sekalian terhadap hasil karya Uzu XD

Wookeeeehhh...thank bagi yang udah ngeluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini

Jaa matta!

See you next chap~! X3


End file.
